


Ninja Aki

by HazArt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fanart, Ninja, Other, ninja aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazArt/pseuds/HazArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a fanart i did of aki :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Aki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i made this fanart after i saw a pose that i just fell in love with and i just imagined a ninja aki somehow, ene if asami is not in the picture he is laways there if you get my drill ^^ *nudge nudge wink wink*  
> hope you like it! Plus it was kind of a test to see what filters i could play around with in photoshop

\---------------------------------------------------------------V1----------------------------------------------------

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=f4mc7s)

\---------------------------------------------------------------V2----------------------------------------------------  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2efsrqp)


End file.
